PATENT DOCUMENT 1 discloses a banknote depositing device as an example of a paper sheet handling apparatus which handles a paper sheet such as a banknote, a check and a ticket. The banknote depositing device allows a recognition section to recognize whether a banknote introduced into a casing through a depositing port is acceptable or not. If a plurality of banknotes are recognized as unacceptable, then the banknotes are rejected, stacked into a batch and discharged through a return port. However, the banknote depositing device is configured to drop the plurality of rejected banknotes sequentially on a stage and stack them into a batch without aligning the edges of the banknotes. Therefore, when the batch discharged out of the return port includes a different-sized banknote and the edges of the banknotes are not aligned, a user may fail to pick up the shorter banknote and drop it. In addition, the batch of misaligned banknotes is not preferable in view of appearance.
PATENT DOCUMENT 2 discloses a stacking device capable of stacking banknotes of different sizes into a batch with the rear edges of the banknotes being aligned. The stacking device is configured such that banknotes are sequentially introduced into a stacking space having a substantially rectangular box shape and stacked there. A stopper corresponding to the length of the introduced banknotes is provided in the stacking space such that the banknotes are stacked in the stacking space with the rear edges thereof kept in contact with a rear wall of the stacking space. However, in the stacking device, the state of the stopper has to be changed depending upon the length of the introduced banknotes, thereby requiring that the banknote length should be detected in advance. In addition, if banknotes introduced into the stacking space each have a different length, then the state of the stopper has to be changed every time a banknote is introduced, thereby hindering the banknotes from being rapidly stacked.
PATENT DOCUMENT 3 discloses a depositing and dispensing machine which includes a stacking mechanism formed by a first transport path for transporting a banknote and a second transport path joining the first transport path at a middle position thereof. The stacking mechanism synchronizes transportation of a banknote along the first transport path with transportation of a banknote along the second transport path and thereby stacks the banknotes at the joining position of the first and second transport paths with the front edges thereof aligned. However, in order to stack many banknotes successively, the stacking mechanism needs to move a batch of banknotes back and forth beyond the joining position on the first transport path. This lengthens the time taken to stack the banknotes, and further, necessitates a transport path long enough to move the banknotes back and forth, thereby requiring a larger space inside of a casing.
PATENT DOCUMENT 4 discloses a banknote depositing-and-dispensing machine provided with a winding-type storage section. The banknote depositing-and-dispensing machine is capable of storing different-sized banknotes one by one and feeding the stored banknotes one by one with reliability, but incapable of stacking the banknotes into a batch.
Citation List
Patent Document
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-157461
PATENT DOCUMENT 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-149264
PATENT DOCUMENT 3: U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,413
PATENT DOCUMENT 4: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-11238